


The Right Qualifications

by Choi_Aya05



Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO TAG RIDING OMG, I hope, M/M, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Service Top, a bit of sir kink, and some cock warming, and! a sprinkle of irrelevant OCs, but I might???, but there's a little tiny plot if you jump three times then squint, cause this was a part of a bigger story, for now that is, it wasn't explicitly stated in this fic, kinda lol, sort of mafia!au but not really, that I don't know if I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Jaehyung received a gift.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	The Right Qualifications

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I've become quite shameless. Let's see each other in hell?
> 
> (Also, another lame title for another lame story. Please excuse.)

A lone figure sat on the maroon velvet couch, oversized sweater and sweatpants hanging on his tall, thin frame freely. His small eyes scanned the book he held and his slender fingers turned the page once he was done. On the background played a recorded piano piece someone specifically arranged for him, volume low so as not to disturb the peaceful night.

He was the epitome of casual and lazy, and a juxtaposition of the luxury he was surrounded with. The black wool rug beneath his feet, the crystal chandelier that provided his light, the massive mahogany shelves that protected his literary collections.

Park Jaehyung, although he enjoyed the lavish lifestyle, was quite a simple man. He worked hard for his passions and found joy in mundane things. He gained as much satisfaction from a job well done in a video game won.

Really, he wasn't sure why he was doing this--why he even let it happen the very first time. Before he knew it, he was about to repeat it the fourth time.

The clock behind him ticked quietly, but to a waiting soul, every second seemed to echo in the ears. The words in front of him couldn't register in his brain properly, rendering him unable to get lost in a world far from the one he lived in. He wasn't sure what he was distracted for, he had been through this before--

Three precise knocks on the door before it was opening for a man holding a leash. On its other end was a choker attached to a boy whose head was lowered, yet clearly didn't seem much older than Jae.

Ah. He was reminded as to why he was bothered.

Jae schooled his expression into something cold and indifferent, eyes never straying from the man who was tugging the leash.

"Mr. Park," the man greeted with a respectful bow. Jae leaned on the backrest, holding his chin up and parting his legs a bit. His eyes narrowed in the slightest.

"Mr. Lim. I thought I already told uncle I have more than enough... _slaves_ in this household."

"I know, sir, but Mr. Han was pretty insistent this one's compatible with you."

Jae raised a brow to suppress a frown when Mr. Lim harshly yanked the boy's hair up to reveal his face from where he was staring at the floor. The first thing that Jae noticed was the eyes, shaped like a fox's. He also took note of the intense way they gaze. Jae would've been intimidated had he not been around more ruthless men before.

"His name's Kang Younghyun. Parents died in an accident, couldn't pay their debts before that. He's well trained, I guarantee. He likes to be praised, it makes him perform better."

Jae hummed as an answer, eyes never breaking contact with the boy's defiant pair.

"I'll be on my way now, Mr. Park. If he does anything to displease you, do give us a call." Mr. Lim's tone lowered, darkened. "We'll make sure to do something about it."

With one last bow, the man disappeared behind the door. Jae finally looked away, closing his eyes with a sigh. "You can remove that," he muttered. He opened his eyes to see that the boy, Younghyun, hadn't move an inch, still staring at Jae with something unreadable. Jae was equal parts unnerved and cautious. "That must be uncomfortable." He pointed at the leash.

Younghyun continued staring for a few more beats before he slowly unclasped the thing. Afterwards, he paused. Anticipating.

Jae cocked his head to the side. Anticipating.

He took notes. Younghyun was tall. Sturdy. On the muscular side. The plain white polo fitted him perfectly, neither loose nor too fit. His black leather pants hugged his thighs beautifully.

_Gorgeous_.

And when he started unbottoning, revealing his golden tan, Jae's heart fluttered. He stood, hypnotized as he made his way to him. He lifted a hand and lightly traced the middle of Younghyun's chest, barely touching, and saw him respond with a shiver. Jae rested his hand on the broad shoulder and leaned in to gently touch his lips against the other. They were soft against his chapped ones and soft in their movements against him.

Jae liked it.

The shirt slid off from Younghyun's body and Jae maneuvered him to the couch, immediately climbing on his lap. He played with the hairs on Younghyun's nape, his other hand roaming across the smooth plane of skin. Younghyun did his own exploration, running across Jae's back and tracing the shape of his waist.

Jae gripped Younghyun's hair, carefully yanking it back to plant a kiss on the corner of Younghyun's jaw. "There's lube under the throw pillow," he murmured, before diving onto Younghyun's neck.

Younghyun felt around for said lube. Jae separated himself from him a few inches, nodding at the question behind those fox eyes.

Jae slipped off of his sweatpants one leg at a time, so as not to fully get off Younghyun, and decided against not removing his sweater. Not tonight.

Once he settled back down on Younghyun's thighs, the boy immediately took him and stroked, tentative and languid. Jae released a satisfied breath, resting his forehead against Younghyun's who looked so attentive. Observing every twitch, considering every sound.

Jae had a hand back around Younghyun's nape and one on his upper arm while Younghyun's held on his hip. He expertly twisted and squeezed, quick to learn what and where Jae liked it.

He couldn't find it in himself to care how quick he was to mess his sweater and Younghyun's torso.

Younghyun's movements slowed but he didn't let go as Jae sloppily kissed him, seemingly uncaring of how filthy he was getting. He even dared to pull Jae closer, their bodies flushed against each other.

Jae handed Younghyun the lube once more. "You've got thick fingers. Not as long as mine, but I'm sure you'll be good at using them, right?"

Younghyun accepted the lube with shaky hands. "Yes, sir," he answered, the first words he ever uttered to Jae and Jae was definitely pleased. Younghyun's hand travelled down, fingers lightly rubbing the area to spread the lube. With him preoccupied, Jae unzipped his fly and freed his cock, giving a content exhale at the sight.

Younghyun jolted when Jae ran a palm on his wet tip before beginning to stroke him harshly. "S-sir."

Jae hummed, resuming placing kisses all over his neck. "Keep going," he murmured against Younghyun's adam's apple. Younghyun complied, feeling around inside Jae, helping him relax for what was to come.

Jae's hand crept under the pillow until he felt the foil he knew would be there, always along with the lube. He delicately bit on Younghyun's skin as he savored what he was being deftly given for a few more moments.

"That's enough."

Younghyun immediately halted. He slowly, _slowly_ took his fingers out while Jae rolled the condom on him and lubed him up. Jae wasted no time lining Younghyun up against his hole and lowering himself until Younghyun was fully sheathed inside him. He groaned, heart hammering against his chest.

Younghyun didn't seem to know what to do with his hands so he made the decision to pin them against the backrest. He connected their foreheads like he did before and sighed against Younghyun's lips.

To Younghyun's frustration, Jae stayed still in his lap. They made out, tongue tangling and teeth clashing, and Younghyun whimpered in desperation.

Minutes had passed before Jae _finally_ gave something, the barest of a hip roll. He was clenching tight around Younghyun from the slight stimulation, and it was _not_ enough. "Sir, please."

"Hmn." Jae unhurriedly undulated his hips in a delicious circular motion, causing Younghyun to throw his head back with a moan.

"You make pretty sounds," Jae commented before raising his body an inch then lowering himself back just as fast.

Just a bit of a preview for what was to come.

Jae guided Younghyun's hands on his hips. "I have a shitty stamina so you gotta help me, bro."

Younghyun let out a surprised and amused snort at the unexpected remark but sobered once Jae started moving, clutching those bony hips as he assisted the other like he had been ordered.

Gods, he really was acting like a slave.

Jae's back was a little arched, his head tilted back. His sweater was slipping a tad to one side. It gave Younghyun a beautiful view of milky neck and a teasing peek of a collarbone.

Too weak against the temptation, Younghyun gave in and audaciously placed his mouth on the junction of Jae's shoulder. The man gave a breathy moan, putting a hand on Younghyun's head so he took it as a permission to start nibbling. Their heated movements simmered down as Jae let Younghyun mark him up, encouragingly carding his fingers through the silky black locks.

_Note to self,_ Jae thought, _wear turtleneck tomorrow._

He pulled Younghyun's hair back, detaching Younghyun from him. The boy peered up at him with glossy eyes. Jae braced his free hand on the backrest and began riding Younghyun in the earnest.

Younghyun grunted, going back to his task of helping Jae up and down his dick. Jae seemed to have a preference for pulling his hair as he kept doing so (and if Younghyun were to say he was against it, he would be lying). Jae's pace was unrelenting as he inched closer, lips on Younghyun's ear.

"Such a good boy, Younghyun," came Jae's voice. Younghyun gasped, thrusting up hard in shock and causing Jae to cry out. "Ah, so good," Jae whined. "Following everything I say. Will you always be this good for me?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"I feel so f-full, Hyun. You make me feel so good."

Younghyun could feel the tension building up, their steady rhythm getting more erratic as he propelled himself up into Jae harder just as Jae gave all his weight everytime he descended.

"Sir, p-please."

"Please what?"

"Please, I'm gonna--no, _no!_ "

Jae came to a complete stop, sitting heavily on Younghyun's lap as he held Younghyun's wrists with an unexpected strength.

He took in the desperation dancing across Younghyun's visage, the way he was panting from exertion. The beads of sweat cascading down the sides of his face. Jae giggled, swelling with pride when Younghyun moaned at the sensation it caused. "Alright, sorry." He held onto Younghyun's shoulders. "Move."

Without hesitation, Younghyun gripped onto Jae harder and pounded up into him, with Jae staying pliant and accepting of it all.

"Yeah, like that, so amazing, Hyun, fucking me so well. Feels incredible."

Since Lim already outed him having a praise kink, Younghyun thought it was only natural that he was reaching his peak faster with Jae's talk. His movements became rougher until he was cumming in Jae, ears ringing and mind blank. He rested his head against the couch, eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath.

Jae sat back to enjoy the glow on Younghyun, brushing the boy's bangs back and wiping his sweat away. "Good?"

Younghyun's eyes shot open. "You haven't cum."

"I came first, have you forgotten--"

"No, like, right now."

Jae made to move up and away. "It's alright--"

"No--" Younghyun daringly pulled Jae back to him, making Jae's breath hitch when his cock went in deep again. "--s-sorry."

Jae huffed. "Okay, champ. Make me cum then."

Younghyun took it as a challenge.

He carefully lifted Jae up and off him, making him lie on the couch. He settled between Jae's legs after removing the condom, neatly throwing it on his discarded shirt, and fixing his pants. For a second, he was taken aback by the sudden strong urge to bite along the smooth expanse. With difficulty, he managed to ignore it.

_Next time._

He plunged his fingers back into Jae's warmth as his other hand held the base of Jae's cock, thumb tenderly massaging the spot just above his balls. He focused on Jae's prostate while his mouth took him in, tongue giving his frenulum special attention everytime he came up.

It barely took two minutes before Jae was shaking and releasing on his sweater for the second time. Younghyun stimulated him a bit more before letting him go and Jae curled up, giving Younghyun space to properly sit on the couch.

Jae, with his foggy eyes on the shelves and consciousness veiled with the bliss of orgasm, mumbled, "what else do you do?"

Younghyun, who had been spacing out as well, startled, turning to look at Jae. "P-pardon?"

"You're primary job is to fuck the stress out of me. But what other uses do you have?"

"I, uh, I can cook?"

And Jae realized what his uncle meant when he said Younghyun would be compatible with him. Because while he loved them to bits, Sungjin's food was too bland, Wonpil's too salty, and Dowoon was only good in grilling meat (his ramen was occasionally perfect and occasionally soggy and Jae was sick of the hit or miss bullshit).

His gaze gained clarity, heart pumping with brand new excitement. He abruptly sat up, causing Younghyun to tense, then wrapped his arms around the bemused boy. He nuzzled Younghyun's shoulder. "I love you already."

"Uhm."

"You're hired."

"But I'm literally being given to you?"

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> You can just tell how inexperienced I am in writing this kind of stuff. Sorry. For some reason, this won't leave my mind until I write it down.
> 
> So I did. LOL
> 
> To my beta, who's also one of my best friends, thank you! Especially for promoting my last work to your friends, I totally wasn't expecting that. Like, why are you so supportive??? Also, I don't think you've ever told me your username here?
> 
> Lastly, Jae referring to Mr. Han as 'uncle' would be explained in the fic this was originally a part of. If I ever get around to actually writing it.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!
> 
> (Edited because I forgot to make Younghyun fix his pants. AHAHAHA)


End file.
